Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to replication and mediums, and more particularly, to techniques for exposing volumes to user operations, wherein the volumes rely on partially replicated mediums.
Description of the Related Art
Businesses and organizations require comprehensive data storage solutions for facilitating the storage of increasing amounts of data while making the data continuously available. The importance of data to a company's operations necessitates that the data be backed up to protect against corruption or loss. Many techniques can be utilized to protect the data and ensure that the data is continuously available. One of these techniques is replication.
Replication is the process of copying data from an original or source storage system to a replica storage system for data protection or disaster recovery purposes. In some cases, replication may be used to copy a user volume to a replica system within a separate failure domain from the original system. A user volume may include data in portions of a plurality of mediums which underlie the user volume. One way of performing replication is to send each of these mediums in its entirety from the original system to the replica system. However, this approach is inefficient and may consume significant resources.
In view of the above, improved techniques for performing replication are desired.